Are you sure you love me SnookiPauly
by bandgeek891
Summary: This story takes place in season 2. Nicole and Pauly have been talking all summer and now Nicole realizes she has a huge crush on Pauly. She has to tell Jenni. What is she gonna do when she says yes to something she may regreat. Find out all of this in this series.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you love me"

This is a fanfic between Pauly and Snooki

Intro: A new season of Jersey Shore starts and it takes place in Miami. Angelina is back and none of the roomates want her there. This series is focusing on Pauly and Snooki. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if some words are spelled wrong.

Nicole (Snooki) P.O.V.

I waited for Jenni to come pick me so we could road trip to Miami, I had been waiting for this season to start so I could get back with all the friends that I grew with in season 1. I had been talking to Pauly over the summer and I feel like I have a little crush, okay who am I kidding a huge crush on him. I guess he just makes me feel happy and I can be myself around him.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Jenni arrived at Nicoles house and honked her horn. Nicole came running to hug her best friend. Nicole knew that today would be a day where she told Jenni about how she liked Pauly.

"Boo, Boo!" Jenni yelled hugging her best friend.

"Hey!" Nicole said neverously

"Are you ready to go ti Miami?" Jenni asked her best friend excitement

"Yeah, I was born ready!" She annouced to her best and the both giggled

They got into the car and headed South towards Miami. Nicole knew this would be a long trip and she didn't know when to bring up Pauly, but she knew Jenni had to know so she could give her advice on what she should do.

"Hey Jenni can I talk to you!" Nicole asked nervously, she was scared to tell Jenni and also Jenni's reaction. They had a thing and she didn't want it to ruin there friendship.

"Whats up Nicole?" Jenni asked , seeing that her friend was getting nervous

"Um…" she mumbled and then she realized that she couldn't tell her best friend

"Whats wrong Nicole!" Jenni asked scraed from her friends actions

"Well I think…. I may….. have a crush…. On." Nicole stopped there because she knew she was about to throw up.

"Who!" Jenni asked suspicous

"P..Pa…Pau…" Nicole said, she couldn't say his full name right now

"Pauly, aww that's adorable!" Jenni seemed excited

"You mean you don't care!" Nicole protested

"No, me and Pauly are just friends and will always be that, and besides I have Tom!" Jenni explained trying to calm down her friend

"Oh I guess that was easier then I expected!" Nicole said

"Well I think you would be adorable together and I think you need to talk to him to see how he feels!" Jenni said to her friend that was freaking out inside

"I don't think it will that easy Jenni, I mean I really like him!" Nicole explained to her friend

"Oh, wow!" Jenni said finally understanding this whole situation

"What do I do?" Nicole asked her friend.

There was a moment of silence between the two until Nicole phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her bag to see who it was and sure enough it was Pauly!

"OMG, it's Pauly, what do I do?" Nicole asked clearly freaking out

"Answer it!" Jenni said

"And say what!" Nicole screamed

"Hello!" Jenni said

What Nicole didn't know is she had already answered the phone and the next part changed everything.

"Jenni I can't, I am gonna freak out. I like him way to much and I am freaking out!" Nicole yelled

"Well it stopped ringing so just call him back!" Jenni said

Pauly's P.O.V.

I just called Nicole to see if when they got to Miami, if she wanted to room with him when her heard he never thought would hear from Nicole, she liked him.

"Hello!" he said into the phone regreating his decision the second he did it

No ones P.O.V.

"Ummm, hello!" Nicole asked into the phone

Pauly didn't know if he should reply or just hang up the phone so he went with his gut.

"Hey Nicole." Pauly annouced

"Pauly what did you hear?" Nicole asked freaked out, hopefully he didn't hear the part where she liked him

Pauly didn't know how to respond so again he went with his gut.

"Nothing just you know!" Pauly said

"Are you sure you heard nothing?" Nicole asked

"Yes Nicole! Anyways I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to room with me?" he asked, now wanting it more knowing that Nicole liked him so he could tease her about it

Nicole looked at Jenni and Jenni shock her head "yes"

"Sure!" Nicole said happy that she could room with the guy she was like in love with

"Great I will pick us out a bedroom!" Pauly said excited

"Are you already there?" Nicole asked

"Yeah!" Pauly said excited he was the first on to the house

"Well we will be there in like five minutes!" Nicole exclaimed to him

"Cool see you soon then!" he said excited to see her

"Yeah see you then!" Nicole said and then there phone call was over. Nicole wanted to jump of a ledage right now with how frustarted and happy she was at that time.

"Jenni I am not gonna be able to stay in a room with him, what happens when he brings home girls, what am I gonna do go sleep in the living room!" Nicole screamed and then got all teary eyed.

"Or you can talk to him Nicole!" Jenni said making a good point.

Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Review if you want I would enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Are you sure you love me

A Pauly and Snooki love story

Nicole looked out her window think about what Jenni had just said to her, when they arrived at the house. Nicole the realized that she didn't want to go in there and face Pauly.

"Come on Nicole!" Jenni said

"I don't know if I can Jenni!" Nicole said

"We are not playing this nicole get put its gonna be okay, I will go in first if you want me to!" Jenni said but was to late because Pauly walked outside.

Nicole looked over at Pauly and stopped everything, she got a boner at that moment because he looked hot. He was wearing some blue jeans and a white beater that showed his huge musculs. He walked over to help them with her bags.

"Hey Nicole!" Pauly said standing infront of her. He was standing close enough that she could could smell his wonderful but sweet smelling Ed Hardy cologne. She didn't realize she was staring until Pauly swipped his hand infront of her face.

"Oh, um ,hey!" Nicole said almost drowling over him. Pauly pulls her close for hug, he wraps his big tan arms around her back. Nicole wished they could stay like that forever, but it ended after about 30 seconds.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Pauly asked admiring that Nicole was still satring at him and gave her a smile

"That would be great, thanks Pauly!" Jenni answered for her best friend who was star struck over Pauly

"Yeah!" Nicole said while twirling her her hair in her index finger

"Okay!" Pauly said flashing her smile, she giggled

Pauly helped the girls and carried them to the room he got for him and the girls.

"This is a nice room!" Jenni said speaking for both the girls

"Thanks I really tried to get the best room." He said and smile at Nicole, she smiled back

Pauly left the room and Nicole went back to normal. Jenni was worried so she decided her and Nicole should talk.

"What was that?" Jenni asked her best friend

"I don't know I just kinda freaked. I mean that proves that I really do like him! Right?!"Nicole asked

"Yeah it was totally obvious!" Jenni exclaimed to her friend

Pauly's P.O.V.

I was truly flattered that Nicole liked because to be honest I liked her back. She was so cool and I guess I didn't see the real her until after the show. I really liked this side of her, I am all she thinks about and looks at! It was exciting but I don't think that we could ever be more than that. I don't know. Right now all I was worried about was smushing girls.

"Pauly can I talk to you?" Jenni asked

"Yeah sure! Anything for you!" I said

"Aww I am truly flattered!" Jenni said walking outside

"Good I hope so! So whats up?"I asked

"Well if you didn't already know Nicole has a crush on you!" Jenni said

"Yeah I knew, I found out on the phone!" I said

"I knew it! Anyways we have to talk about the room situation and also the whole bringing home girls and smushing them!" Jenni said and I could tell she was truly concerned for her friend

"What is there to talk about?" I asked with a smirk

"Well Pauly if you bring a girl home and smush her in your bed and Nicole is right there what do you think will happen?" Jenni said making a point

"I don't know I never thought about it! And Jenni the only girl I want to get with is Nicole. I like her to!"I said

"Omg are you serious?" Jenni pretty much screamed

"Yeah now don't tell her I want to make it a surpirise!" I said

"Okay I swear I have to go inside and deal with Nicole see you in a few!" Jenni said running to her door

"Bye!" I said but she was already gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 4 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was at the house and getting ready to go to B.E.D.. Everybody was sitting in the room waiting for Nicole and Angelina to get done.

"Nicole, Angelina I am not get any fresher!" Yelled Vinny

"I will be right out!" Nicole yelled

Nicole walked out and was wearing a short tight black dress the fit her skinny but cury body just right. She also wore a pair of 3 inch lepoard print heels, dangly hoop earrings and the poof. Which earned her a whiistle from all the boys including Ron.

"Damn Snooks you look hot!" Pauly said smiling at her

"Yeah Snooks you really out did yourself!" Vinny said looking at her up and down

"You look beautiful Nicole!" Ronnie and Sammi said

"You look hot!" Mike said

"Thanks guys!" Nicole said. Then she sat right next to Pauly and he put his arm over her.

Everybody smiled at eachother when they saw the two love birds.

"Aww!" Vinny said making fun of them

"I think Snooks is going home with Pauly tonight!" Mike said, but they didn't mind the just looked and smiled at each other

"You are right my dude!" Pauly said while laughing

"Oh am I now!" Nicole said teasing him

"Yep!"Pauly said

"I think you are going to have to try harder then that!" Nicole still teased him. He thought she looked so hot he just wanted to smush her right there and then.

"Oh do I now!" Pauly said

"Yep!" Nicole said with a smirk

"Damn is me or does she look like she wants Pauly to kiss her?" Ronnie asked

"No, a kiss isn't going to get him anymore!" Nicole said playfully wishing it would happen

"Really!" Pauly said getting close to her until their foreheads were touching

"Okay I am ready!" Angelina said being ignored by everybody

Pauly leaned in a little closer but Nicole pulled away!

"We will you get tonight!" She said and kissed him on the check

"Was Pauly just denied!" Vinny screamed

"Yeah Buddy!" Pauly said and everybody laughed.

Pauly wanted that kiss so bad but settled for the one on the check.

"CABS ARE HERE!" Pauly yelled

Nicole laughed and they went to the club. When they arrived everybody left in a different direction. Nicole and Jenni went to the bar and the boys went to find chicks and Ron and Sam went off and did there thing.

"Where's Pauly?" Nicole asked after about an hour of sitting at the bar.

Somebody put their hands over her eyes and she smiled. They removed their hands and Nicole turned around, and sure enough it was Pauly with a flower

"I got you this!" Pauly said handing her the flower

"Thank you!" She said taking the flower from his hand

"So on a scale from 1-10 how am I doing?" he asked

"Still not enough to get a kiss but your getting there!" Nicole said.

The thing is that you can't just let them have the kiss they have to work for it, that's what Nicole thought at least.

"Okay then dance with me!" Pauly said really wanting that kissed

"Okay!" Nicole said and Pauly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor

They danced until Mike came to tell them that it was time to go. They walked to the van holding hands.

"So Snooks has Pauly earned that kiss yet?" Everyone asked

"I don't know, we will see when get home!" Nicole said

But that didn't stop Pauly he leaned in real close and again their foreheads were touching the whole way home playing with each other. They arrived at the house and Pauly and Nicole walked up to the door and went straight to the live room couch.

"Come on Snooks does he get a kiss or not?" Vinny asked

"I don't Pauly what do you think?" Nicole said still teasing him

"I think I do!" Pauly said

"How do I know?" Nicole asked still teasing him

"Why don't you come here and find out!" Pauly said

"No, I am going to bed your welcome to come Pauly!" Nicole added

"Yeah sure I will come!" Pauly said standing

"Your sleeping in your own bed!" Nicole teased

"Okay!" He said

Hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be another one soon


	3. Chapter 3

Are you sure you love me

A Snooki and Pauly D love story

Pauly and Nicole walked to the room, where Nicole went to her bed and Pauly went to his dresser and started to get undressed and put sweatpants on. Nicole looked at Pauly like he was the only person in the world.

"I know you were looking at me!" Pauly said turning around

Nicole looked away blushing, and Pauly walked over to her bed. Nicole looked him the eyes and that moment he would have just kissed her but she knew she also had to work for that kiss.

"Snooks I know that you want me to kiss you!" Pauly said with a smile

"Oh is that right?" Nicole said back playing with him

"Yeah but I want you to wait for that kiss like you made me wait for it!" Pauly exclaimed

"Really so if I wanted you to kiss me right now you wouldn't do it!" she said

"No you can wait until I am done eating!" he said flashing her a smile

"Okay but I might be asleep at that time!" Nicole said

"Oh trust me you won't be asleep because you know that I want to kiss you and you really want that kiss!" Pauly said

"No I don't think I do!" Nicole said

"Oh really!" Pauly said walking over to her bed and putting his lips 1 in. away from her lips

"Your really tempting but I am tired!" She said and turned in her bed

He kissed her in her neck with his soft but juicy lips, and then got up and left.

"Goodnight beautiful!" Pauly said

"Goodnight Pauly!" Nicole said

"You know I really want to kiss you right!" he said

"Yeah I want to kiss you to but you have to go eat!" She said

"Yeah I guess!" she said

He left the room and shut off the lights. He walked into the kitchen where he saw everybody sitting. He grabbed a bag of chips and went to sit on the couch.

"So my dude, she kiss you yet?" Vinny asked

"No!" Pauly said with frusturation

"Oh I am sorry my dude maybe another time!" Vinny said

"Yeah!" Pauly said

"Wow you look and sound like you really want that kiss!" Ronnie said

"Yeah I do!" Pauly said looking at everybody

"Aww!" Everybody said

"Well why are you out here just go kiss her already!" Sam said

"Naw, she doesn't want to kiss me!" Pauly said

"Really that not what she looks like, she looks like she want some Pauly loving!" Pauly said

"Yeah she can wait!" Pauly said

When he was finshed he walked into the room and Nicole had taken a shower and was picking out pj's with a towel on.

"Right now I think that you really want me to kiss you!" Pauly said

"No I just needed to shower!" She said

"I could have kissed you clean!" he said and laughed

"Haha!" Nicole said

"Wow you are so sexy!" Pauly said

"Aw aren't you just so cute, do you mind if I get dressed?" Snooki asked

"Oh no go ahead!" Pauly said

Nicole walked over to Pauly and put a blanket over his eyes.

"No peeking!" She said

"Can't promise anything!" Pauly said

"If you do peak then when I am done your not getting that kiss!" She said

"Okay!" Pauly said turning his head

"Okay you can look!" Nicole said

Pauly pulled the blanket off his eyes and he looked at her up and done and man did she look fine.

"I feel like you put on those pj's for me!" Pauly said

"Oh yeah!" Nicole said walking over to him

"Yeah!" He said grabbing her

"You I still have to do my hair." Nicole said

"Okay I have all the time in the world!" Pauly said

"Okay!" Nicole said walking out of the bedroom

Nicole walked into the bathroom and did her hair, then went outside to smoke, came back in, brushed her teeth, then went t get some water.

"Nicole when is Pauly going to get that kissed?" Vinny asked

"When I want to!" She replied

"Okay!" Vinny replied

With that Nicole returned to bedroom, she turned on the lights to see that Pauly was in his bed and so she returned to hers and then turned off the light.

"You know Nicole I really want that kiss!" Pauly said

"Yeah I bet!" She said and pretended to shiver

"You could?" He asked

"Yeah a little!" She said

"Oh if you were over here you wouldn't be cold!" He said

"Are you inviting me to come cuddle with you!" Nicole asked playing

"No but if you want it's open!" He said

"No it's okay I will just cuddle with Vinny!" Nicole said

"Well when he starts getting boring I am over here!" Pauly said

So with that Nicole got up out of her bed and walked over to Paulys, he smiled at her when she got there and he lifted up the blanket.

"Only because I am cold, okay!" Nicole said

"Yeah okay!" Pauly said

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, he started kissing her neck softly.

"You really want that kiss don't you?" Nicole asked

"I never wanted anything more in the whole world!" Pauly explained

"Aww!" She said feeling flattered

"So!" Pauly said

"So you are defenitly getting a kiss," Nicole said turning around so she could face, "Tomorrow!" she teased and turned around again

He pulled her colser to him and they both feel asleep. The next morning the both woke up in each others arms and loved it. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Goodmorning beautiful!" Pauly said

Nicole turned around to face him.

"Goodmorning sexy!" She said

"You know you said I get my kiss today!" Pauly said

"Yeah but not right now, we will tonight when you take me out to dinner!" Nicole said joking

"Okay, be ready by eight!" He said

"Okay!" She said

They both got up, and got dressed and went out to breakfast.

"So did you kiss him yet Snooks?" Everyone asked when the walked into the kitchen

"No!" Nicole said

"Wait you guys stayed in the same bed and didn't smush or kiss?" Ronnie and Vinny asked

"Correct!" Nicole and Pauly said

"Wow I didn't know that was possible!" Jenni and Mike said

"Okay so guys are going to G.T.L. and the girls are going to go get there nails done!" Mike said

"Sounds like a deal!" Everybody said and with that went off to get in the car and go there destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody arrives back at the house. It was five p.m. when they got back, and Nicole and the girls rushed to get Nicole ready for her date and the boys took Pauly. The boys finshed Pauly first. He wore a plain gray v-neck, with dark blue jeans, and a leather jacket. Pauly did his blow-out and then went to the living room and waited for his date. The girls finshed Nicole and she wore a tight black and white strapless dress (The top was black and the bottom was white), with black leather 4 inch heels because it was Pauly, and curled her hair, her eyeshadow was smokie eye, with the cat wing, and she had red lip stick.

"You look hot!" Sam said

"If I was a guy I would smush you!" Angelina said

"I just got a bonner!" Jenni said

"Okay lets go show the boys our master piece!" Jenni said pulling Nicole out to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Are you sure you love me

A Snooki and Pauly D love story

The girls walked into the living room where the boys were.

"Presenting the new and improved Snooki!" The girls said and held their hands out

Pauly stood up. Nicole walked out into the living room and was gretted with nice comments.

"Wow girls you really made her look hot!" Vinny said

"Holy crap! I would totally hit that if she wasn't Paulys date!" Mike said

"Damn you look beautiful!" Ronnie said

"You just took my breath away, I am speachless!" Pauly said

"Aww thank you!" Nicole said to all the guys

Pauly took her hand and lead her to the cab that was outside waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 15 minutes later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walked inside of the huge resturant that they were eating at. They walked for the front desk to get their table, and then were lead to a nice fancy table which had vine bottles in an ice bucket.

"Wow Pauly, you have to let me chip in the bill it must be expenisive!" She prtested

"No, it's on me and you are way to vauble to even have to think about that!" Pauly said with a smile. Nicole blushed but was still mad that he wouldn't let her help pay

"What can I get you to drink?" Pauly asked. Nicole scanned the many vine bottles that were placed on the table and pointed to the 2nd to last one.

"Great choice!" Pauly said reacing over and pouring her the wine

"Okay so you are doing this all for one kiss?" Nicole asked Pauly

"Yes!" Pauly said ling through his teeth, her really actually took her out so that he could go on a date with her.

"Wow, can't wait to see what you do when you want to smush!" Nicole said

"Oh trust me once you kiss me it's gonna come naturally!" Pauly said smiling

"Haha!" Nicole said teasing him

The rest of the dinner went well mostly they just talked. After dinner was over Nicole went to use the bathroom to fix her make up. When she walked out she saw Pauly surroned by 3 girls, and from what she could see he was flirting, she was about to leave when Pauly saw her.

"Nicole!" Pauly shouted but it was to late she had already ran out the door so he got up left cash for the meal and darted out the door.

Nicole ran not knowing where she was going. After about 5 minutes of running she stopped at a water fountain to sit and breath. She sat on the bench and thought about what she has just witnessed, Pauly obviously didn't want to be with her. Her eyes started to tear up thinking about this, she pulled her knee's to her chest and buried herself in the gap that was left between and cried. It seemed like minutes but only ended up being seconds before Pauly arrived at where she was. He looked at her for a second and then decided to join her on the bench. He tried to put his arm on her but she pulled away.

"I want to be with you Nicole!" Pauly said

"It didn't seem like it 10 minutes ago!" Nicole protested

"Nicole those girls came onto me and they weren't even special! Nicole your special, you're the person I wake up thinking about, you're the girl that I wish I could hold everytime I get scared, you're the girl I wish I could wake up to every morning, you're the girl I want to be with. Those other girls were just hoes, not even worth my time! Nicole I want to be with you!" Pauly said sadly

There was silence between the two and when Pauly was about to give up….

"Pauly!" Nicole said

"Yeah!" Pauly said

"Do you love me?" Nicole asked

"I have never loved somebody more in my life!" Pauly said

"Are you sure you really love me?" Nicole protested

"Yes! I have never been more sure than anything in my life!" Pauly said

"Then kiss me!" Nicole said

Pauly was shocked at first of what she just said but pulled her in close, took her chin in his hand leaned in and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever had and the most hardworking. Nicole pulled away first and then Pauly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nicole?" Pauly asked

"Yeah Pauly?" Nicole asked

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Pauly asked

"I thought you would never ask!" Nicole said and then leaned in for another kiss, this one lasted longer than the first one, but they did not make out. Nicole pulled away sadly wishing that kissed could have lasted forever but ended up being short. They walked to the cab hand and hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 15 minutes later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home they went into the living where everybody was gathered waiting for them. Pauly and Nicole went straight to the bedroom to get into more comfortable clothes. Nicole threw on a pair of short lose pink shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Pauly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a lose fitting t-shirt.

"Pauly I think I am going to bed I don't feel so good!" Nicole said while jumping into bed

"Do you want me to lay down with you or get you something?" Pauly asked

"No go out with your friends and tell them about the date, but if you could when you come to bed get me some water!" Nicole said almost throwing up

Pauly noticed how his girlfriend looked and rushed over picked her up and ran her towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and put her down next to the toliet. Nicole put her face in the toliet bowl and threw up. Pauly rushed out of the bathroom to grab some water.

"Whats wrong Pauly!" Jenni asked

"Nicole is throwing up!" Pauly said running back to the bathroom with the water he had just got her, Jenni and Vinny and Sammi followed him back.

"Nicole I got you some water!" He said opening the water and giving it to Nicole which she drank right away

XXXXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXXXXXX

Nicole had just gotten done throwing up when she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Pauly followed her to the bedroom.

"Pauly?" Nicole asked

"Yeah!" Pauly asked

"Can you lay with me?" Nicole asked

"Of couse I will!" Pauly said getting into Nicoles bed and pulling her close. Nicole turned around and start to rub Paulys chest up and down over and over again. Then she slowly started to kiss his neck and up his chen and then ending at his lips. But Pauly pulled back.

"Nicole I think we should stop, I never have sex on the first date!" He said with a smile

"Okay!" Nicole said pretending to sound sad

"Okay goodnight!" He said

"Goodnight!" Nicole said kissing her boyfriend. Pauly wrapped his arm around Nicole and pulled her close, she layed her head on his chest and they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
